the_horror_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Sheamus Allen O'Riley(character)
Victor Sheamus Allen O'Riley is a character in The Horror Dolls, one of the three main antagongists (later a protagongist). He is The Prince of Ireland. He was born November 10th, 1899 in Dublin, Ireland to royals The Celts, who were The King and Queen of Ireland. He was a very smart and mature child for his age. One night he suffered from hallucinations that showed his father at extreme disgust with him saying that he wish he was never born. Victor then suffered from depression and refused to speak to his father for six and a half months. He then became mentelly unstable and was locked in his room for his violent behaviors. The next month, he figured out that his mother and father was having another child, which made him think that his parents were sick of him and wanted him to vanish. He began doing bizzare things like jumping off of cliffs, self-harming hisself and destroying everything his parents gave to him. He then decied to interfere in The War of The Homecoming Druid's (another royal Irish family) and The Celts lost the battle. His father then abandoned him, much to his wife dismay. Furious and angered, she punshed and tortured Victor until he was seventeen. At 17, he then felt in love with his half sister, Lemmistasia "Lemmy" O'Riley. He becamed too obsessed with her and she broke up with him, calling him a "monster". Angered, Victor then decided to take over Ireland, just to show how much of a "monster" he could be, with his then wife, Elizabella Mittlemier (whom he kidnnaped and hypnotized), but he failed miserabally. His father killed him on the Cross of Ceide (ceide is Irish for "field of the flat-topped hill"). He died 1917. Victor is an 19 year old handsome and charming teenager standing at 6'4 inches tall, weighing over 300lbs, is ice pale, muscular, and has glowing green eyes(iris). He is about 24 degrees Fahrenheit. His apperance is Gothic. He is mostly seen wearing a long, black trench coat over a buttoned up vest, which is over a white long-sleeved shirt. He wears long, black pants with boots. Other than that, he wears the traditional Wickford Academy uniform. He had a piercing in his left ear and he wears his side of his and his wife, Elizabella Mittelmier-O'Riley's, Irish cross necklace. (in my dream, he looked like Robert Pattinson from Twilight) Victor is very smart. His IQ is 175. Victor can be described intelligent, psychopathic, demeaning, coldhearted, threatning, manipulative, and very sadistic. Trivia *Victor is a member of the Irish royal family, The Celtics, who ruled most of Ireland dating back to 1567. *Victor is the palest of all of the characters. Paranormal Humans are ghosts, which produce thier paleness but, this is also because of his irish descent. *He seems to has more abilities than any other person even though Bettany is more powerful. *Victor is one of the three most Gothic-dressed students at Wickford Academy. The other two are Kanenne Deviltrorn and Mertle O'Donna. *Victor is the smartest paranormal human, with the IQ of 175. *Victor's last name, O'Riley, means "descendant of Riley (outgoing people)". Victor, however, is more deep and dark than outgoing. *Victor is the tallest male character in the series: 6"4 inches tall. *Because of Victor's smartness, he has 9 jobs as a Wickford student, including "substitute teacher". *He is the only married main character. *Him, Kanenne and Lana were very popular in the pilot because of their leadership along with The Headmaster. *Victor is a very skilled fighter. *His wife, Elizabella, mentioned that he like to preform rituals in his room at night. *Victor is very rebellious with not wanting to become the next King Of Ireland and sometimes breaking Wickford's traditional rules, when he really needs to. *Victor trademark color(s) is black and green. *Victor is a very hateful person. He can be selfish at sometimes, but he deeply cares about anything that has gone wrong. He is also weird in the fact of him loving poison, blood, knives, and death. His intelligence also make him very manipulative. *Since the beginning, Victor has been trying to destroy Jason, trying to get him expelled from Wickford. Category:Males Category:The Wickford Gang Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heros Category:Psychopathic Personality